Matching games are well known. In a traditional card game named “Concentration”, numerous playing cards, two of each denomination, are spread out face down on a tabletop. Two or more users take turns over turning two cards per turn. If the denomination of the second card selected in a turn matches the denomination of the first, a “match” is made and that player takes that matching pair, and gets an additional turn. When a turn does not result in a match, the cards are turned back face-down in their same locations and the next player gets a turn, but has the advantage of knowing the denominations and locations of the previous players' cards, if he can remember them. The player who accumulates the most pairs at the end of the game wins.
Various iterations of Concentration have been created over the years using various types of game pieces. At http://www.blackdog.net/games/misc/concentration, an Internet version of the Concentration game is found where electronic “cards” can be selected to reveal various icons in an attempt to obtain “matches”. The icons include images of various cartoon animals and figures. This version of the game is played by a lone player who is rewarded once all of the pairs of icons have been matched by getting to see a hidden image underlying the game board.
At http://www.janbrett.com/piggybacks/mouse concentration.htm another Internet version of this traditional game is found which includes a time clock. In this version, icons of variously colored computer mice are unveiled when selected and a single player competed against his previous times taken to match all pairs.
The Primary object of the present invention is to adapt the basic principals of the traditional Concentration game to underwater fun.
Another object of the present invention is to incorporate swimming skills into the game.
Another object of the game is to incorporate the abilities of each player to hold his breath and remain under water for extended periods into the game.
Another object is to provide a game piece which can be used underwater and which will rest on the swimming pool floor.
Another object is to provide such a game piece that will sink to the bottom of the pool when cast into the water and, regardless of the position it has when it alights, will automatically settle into a face-down position on the floor of the pool.
Another object is to provide such a game piece that will return to its face-down position when it is released by a player after an unsuccessful turn.
Another object is to provide an improved scoring system which further rewards the player with the best memory by assigning various point values to various game pieces, so that players can obtain higher scores if they can remember not only where matching game pieces lie, but also where the more valuable game pieces lie.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent in view of the following description and explanation.